Theorie des Angriffes
=Allgemein= *Für effektive Angriffe muss man bestimmte Technologien berücksichtigen, um sich einen möglichst grossen Vorteil, seinem Kontrahenten gegenüber, zu sichern. Die wichtigste ist die Militärtechnik, denn oft gewinnt derjenige eine Schlacht, bei dem diese Technologie höher erforscht ist: Die Logik ist einfach: "Wer zuerst das Feuer eröffnen kann, hat einen immensen Vorteil". *Für den Angreifer lohnen sich anfangs insbesondere Protonen- und Plasmatech für die eigenen Schlachtschiffe und Zerstörer, welche den Waffenschaden erhöhen. Diese beiden Technologien sind gerade deshalb interessant, weil sie 1 auch gegen Bodenziele eine gute Schadenswirkung entwickeln und dabei noch 2 aus sehr großer Entfernung abzufeuern sind, und deswegen die planetare Verteidigung frühzeitig ausschalten können. Man kann also sagen, dass man bei einem Angriff auf eine Bodenverteidigung immer auf ein gutes Arsenal an Plasmakanonen (gegen alle leicht und mittelschwer gepanzerten Ziele) und Protonenkanonen (gegen stark gepanzerte Ziele) geachtet werden sollte. *Für die Verteidigung: Eine der vielleicht wichtigsten Waffenforschungen ist die Ionentech. Hier entscheiden oft einzelne Forschungsstufe über Immunitäten (SISA/SITU vs ABAT). Eine hohe Ionentech, hat, sobald die meisten Militärforschungen Stufen 20 bis 25 erreicht haben, absolute Priorität. Besonders für Keelak ist ausserdem eine hohe Schildtech sehr zu empfehlen, damit die ABAT eine möglichst hohe Ionenresistenz erreichen! *Im Lategame macht auch eine hohe Lasertech Sinn, da sehr viele Schiffe Laserwaffen besitzen, u.a auch die vielseitigen Tarnjäger (SFGT). *Weiter ist Antriebstechnik wichtig, da sonst die Treibstoffkosten von Angriffen durch den Hyperraum ins Unermessliche steigen. =Angriff auf Planeten ohne Verteidigungsflotte= *Eine der einfacheren Situationen ist ein Angriff auf einen Planeten ohne Verteidigungsflotte. Diese Situation soll nun auch dazu dienen, sich zunächst einmal mit dem Grundprinzip des Kampfsystems vertraut zu machen. In diesem Beispiel ist der Angreifer ein Zerstörer. Planetare Verteidigung im speziellen wurde zunächst nicht dargestellt. *Um einen ersten Eindruck von einem Kampf zu bekommen, d.h. wie man sich den Kampfablauf vorzustellen hat, soll dieses Bild dienen. Zu Beginn des Kampfes stehen sich die Kontrahenten mit einer Distanz von 1000 Entfernungseinheiten gegenüber (Ausnahme sind Minen, die in drei verschiedenen Gürteln um den Planeten gelegt sein können (Nahfeld, Mittelfeld und Fernfeld) und der DISA, welcher auch in einiger Entfernung zu dem Planeten stationiert ist). Die Schiffe bewegen sich mit ihrer Kampfgeschwindigkeit auf den Planeten zu. In unserem Beispiel (siehe Bild) hat der Angreifer einem Zerstörer und startet auf Position 1000. Die planetare Verteidigung (Bodengeschütze und Kampfsatteliten) ist auf Position 0. Der Zerstörer hat eine Kampfgeschwindigkeit von 100 Einheiten / Kampfrunde (grüne Linie), seine Bewaffnung sind Plasmakanonen mit 800 Einheiten Reichweite und Raketenwerfer mit 200 Einheiten Reichweite (bei maximaler Militärtech). Der Zerstörer muss nun also zunächst 200 Einheiten zurücklegen, bevor seine Plasmawaffen in Waffenreichweite kommen und das Feuer auf die planetare Verteidigung eröffnen können. Er feuert nun mit seiner Kadenz von 5 x 20 Schuss pro Kampfrunde auf die planetare Verteidigung. Obwohl er nun nach 2 Kampfrunden bereits in Waffenreichweite ist fliegt er weiter auf den Planeten zu mit seiner Kampfgeschwindigkeit von 100. In der 8. Kampfrunde ist er auf Position 300 und wäre damit in der Reichweite potentieller schwerer Laserkanonen, der planetaren Verteidigung (diese haben 300 Reichweite) und eröffnen nun das Feuer. *Zusatzinformation: Das Kampfsystem rechnet intern mit Viertelrunden, das heisst ein Viertel der Kadenz wird pro Viertelrunde verschossen, und die Einheiten rücken je einen Viertel ihrer Kampfgeschwindigkeit vor. Bild:Kampfablauf.jpg Leichte Laser, Schwere Laser, Raketenwerfer *Mit der Grafik im Hinterkopf sollte man sich nun eine Verteidigung aus leichten Laser, Raketenbatterien und schweren Lasern vorstellen: Leichte Laser wie Raketenwerfer haben eine maximale Reichweite von 200, schwere Laser feuern 300 Einheiten weit (Bei Militarytech 31). Der Zerstörer oben könnte nun also in Kampfrunde 3 das Feuer auf den Planeten eröffnen und ohne Gegenwehr bis Kampfrunde 7 feuern. Dabei richtet er mit seinen Plasmakanonen beträchtlichen Schaden an (so eine Plasmakanone richtet gegen Bodenziele einen Schaden von irgendwas um 350 Punkten an, stellt man sich nun vor, dass ein schwerer Laser ebensoviel Hülle hat (planetare Schilde seien vernachlässigt), so zerlegt man als Daumenregel pro Treffer einen schweren Laser. Der Kreuzer hat 5 Kanonen a 20 Schuss pro Runde und feuert 5 Runden lang ohne Gegenwehr, was 500 Schuss pro Kreuzer macht bis die gebeutelten Laserkanonen zurückschießen können). Folglich benötigt man als Angreifer bei einer solchen Verteidigung lediglich Schiffe mit Plasma- oder Protonenkanonen, ergo einige Zerstörer/Schlachtschiffe, sogar Plasmajäger würden genügen, um diese Aufstellung zu besiegen. Leichte Laser, Schwere Laser, Raketenwerfer + Situs/Sisas * Sobald die ersten Situs dazukommen wird es auf jeden Fall schwerer, da diese Teile einen die obigen Schiffe sehr leicht vom Himmel holen können ohne das diese Schiffe selber groß Schaden machen können. Dies ist möglich durch die Tarnung der SITUs und SISAs. Dieser Wert bedeutet die maximale Entfernung ab der man dieses Ziel sehen kann, um dann darauf das Feuer zu eröffnen. SITU und SISA können folglich ohne Gegenwehr einige Zeit feuern, bis sie geortet werden können. Als Richtlinie kann man sagen, dass wenn man mit Schlachtschiffen gegen Situs/Sisas kämpft, dann sollte man je 300 davon 40 Schlachtschiffe habe,n um keins zu verlieren: Dies bedeuet einen hohen Materialaufwand (und damit Treibstoffverbrauch) und eine ordentliche Reparaturzeit. *Gegen Situs hat sich die Schlachtschiff/schwere Bomberkombination als sehr effektiv herrausgestellt und ermöglicht mit sehr kleinen Flotten anzugreifen: Je 100 situs sollte man 4 schwere Bomber mitnehmen und schon gehen sie zu ihren Ahnen, die Schlachtschiffe erledigen den Rest. Gegen Sisas muss schon einige HBOM mehr mitnehmen, da die nur mit ihren leichten Laser auf diese schießen können. Für 100 Sisas nimmt man ca 25 schwere Bomber, dann geht man ohne Verluste durch. Die Bomber in hinreichender Menge verhindern komplett, dass die Schlachtschiffe schaden nehmen, da sie bei den SITU,SISA sind bevor sie selbst auf die Schlachtschiffe feuern können. Dagegen räumen die Schlachtschiffe den Weg für die Bomber frei und zerlegen ungetarnte Geschütze. Voraussetzung ist eine angemessene Shieldtech, dass die Bomber selbst nicht zum Opfer der Ionenkanonen werden können. * Im späteren Spielverlauf bekommt man noch die Kampfsterne bzw. Todessterne, die sicherlich gut geeignet wären weil sie durch starke Schilde immun gegen Ionenwaffen sind. Ferner haben die BTST die Fähigkeit zur Reparatur im Belagerungsmodus (144k/Stunde). Andererseits haben die Sterne den Nachteil durch eine geringe Beschleunigung ewig zum Planeten zu brauchen, so dass der Gegner sie schon sehr lange vorher sehen und darauf reagieren kann (andererseits kann man die schleichende Geschwindigkeit auch nutzen um die Angriffe zu nachtschlafender Stunde zu starten). Def + Protonenkanone, Plasmakanone, AMSA, DISA * Bei einer Def die nach dem Verteidigungseinmaleins gebaut ist, ist es schon schwerer mit einem Angriff als Nicht-Keelak diese zu zerstören, da muss man wohl einfach mit einer großen Anzahl Schlachtschiffe bzw Kampfsternen kommen um zu gewinnen. Der Unterschied ist hier noch das man je Pttu/ptsa nochmal 0,5 schlachtschiffe mitnehmen sollte um einen klaren Sieg zu forcieren. Allerdings tragen hier die Schlachtschiffe großen Schaden davon und um die Reparaturzeit zu senken sollte man ruhig mehr mitnehmen bzw. mit vielen BTST eine kurze Belagerung laufen lassen (zu Zeiten wo eh niemand was dagegen machen kann, weil alle Welt schläft). * Diese obigen Angaben(Schwere Def) gelten immer wenn man mit einmal angreifen die Def zerstören will um zu raiden. Hat man die Möglichkeit in Wellen anzugreifen(was eigentlich im Moment nur bei illegalen Spielern möglich ist) sind die Taktiken deutlich vielfältiger wie zum Beispiel: einige Wellen Tarnjägerkamikazeangriffe(Auf langsame Kampfgeschwindigkeit gestellt) um die orbitale Def abzutragen, größere Bomberwellen aus Armageddonbombern bzw. Tarnbomber/Tarnjägerkombination. Einen Kamikazeangriff Plasmajäger(Kampfgeschwindigkeit langsam) um die Def abzutragen,... . (PFGT vs leichte Deff und kleine Flotten, SFGT vs APSA und andere schwere orbitale Deff. ABOM vs Planetare und Orbitale Deff - Achtung vor APSA! ABOM können die nicht killen!) * AMSA stellen auch eine stattliche Bedrohung für nichtkeelaak dar, können diese netten Geräte doch die ein oder andere Runde mit geringer Genauigkeit aber doch hohem Schaden auf die eigenen Großkampfschiffe feuern. Es empfielt sich auch hier das vorherige wegräumen dieses Gerätes mit SFGT-Kamikaze. * DISA (Disruptorkampfsatelliten) sollte man niemals mit schweren Schiffen angreifen. Auch nicht mit ABAT. Sie sind als Schutz gegen Raidangriffe gedacht und müssen vor einem Angriff in einer ersten Welle ausgeschaltet werden. Dies gelingt (fast) nur mit Hilfe von ABOM (welche mit ihren Ionenkanonen schaden machen können). Vorteilhaft ist, dass die DISA bereits auf Raumposition 690 stehen, dass die ABOM (wenigstens) nur durch LFGT und CORV erreicht werden können, bevor die DISA draufgehen (aber vermutlich ist das schon schlimm genug). ABOM Wellen (DISA Anzahl * 4) +4 Schaden, +4 Vorranstürmend. Stehen keine LFGT oder CORV mehr in der Deff, so reichen 13er ABOM-Wellen (=1 ACAR). * Beim Abtragen der DISA reichen in aller Regel 4 Wellen (15,7,3,1). Eine 5. Welle kann man zur Sichheit schicken, falls im 4. Kampfbericht anfangs noch 2 DISA standen. =Häufige Angriffsformationen= Combos *SFGT+WADR (Kamikaze) **Allrounderangriffskombo, meist im Verhältnis 1:10 (SFGT:WADR) **gut um formierte Flotte zu ermitteln **gut um Gegner einen Reparaturschaden anzuhängen = verhindert Flottenflucht **gut zum Minenräumen **schwierig verlustlos zu erlegen mit Hinterhalten durch die geringe Genauigkeit der SFGT nicht mehr so wirkungsvoll --> es sollten test mit Verhältnissen 1:5 gemacht werden. *DGNT+(HBOM)+(BTST) **Standard Nicht-Keelak-Raidcombo **Empfohlen: 2-fache Protonenwaffenübermacht, 2 DNGT pro PTTU (für wenig Reparatur) **notfalls reichen: 1 DNGT pro 2 PTTU(Nachteil ewig lange Repzeit) **HBOM gegen SITU/SISA **BTST für Erweiterte Flottenbefehle: Orbitale Reparatur *PFGT+SFGT **PFGT auf +1 Reichweite vs DGNT, PFGT **SFGT vs ACRS, GDST, APSA *PFGT+HFGT (Kamikaze) **Grosskampfschiffangriff **geeignet gegen BTST, DGNT, ACRS, DSTR, MSFR, CORV ohne Jägerschutz, sowie AFGT/HFGT **Ineffizient bei zuviel Plasmaverteidigung, Jägerabwehr **Bei Overtech (Tech > Gegner) gegen PTTU nutzbar, und billiger als ABOM **in Masse und mit guten Aggs kann man ganze Flotten räumen **HFGT sind hauptsächlich Schussfang bei zu starker Antijägerdef in Form von gegnerischen Plasmawaffen(HFGT habe deutlich mehr agi) *ABOM+(WADR)+(ABAT)+(SFGT) **Standardbombardierungsflotte **Primäreinsatz gegen Verteidigungseinheiten, außer APSA **WADR bei leichter Jägerabwehr **ABAT bei schwerer Gegenwehr **SFGT bei APSA aber keiner Flotte **bei Massen SISA nicht Ratsam *ABAT+(HBOM)+(AFGT)+(WADR) (nur Keelak) **Keelak-Standardraidangriff **HBOM gegen SITU/SISA **AFGT als Kanonenfutter für Protonenwaffen **WADR gegen langsame Jäger *ABAT+ALBO+AFGT+(WADR) (nur Keelak) **Keelak-Alienangriff **Tödlich für ABAT bei vielen SITU/SISA (ALBO sind zu langsam als Schutz für ABAT) **ALBO gegen SITU/SISA **AFGT als Kanonenfutter für Protonenwaffen (schützt ALBO) **WADR gegen Jäger *QFLS+PLDC **Belagerungs-Antäuschungsflotte **Zwingt den Verteider seine Verteidigungeinheiten zu Aktivieren **also für den Angriff einfach weitere Angriffsflotte reinpacken *SFGT+SBOM+(WADR) **Sehr selten einsetzbar **Manchmal günstiger als ABOM *ABOM+(SFGT) **in kleiner Zahl mit schnell +4 und schaden+4 gegen DISA **cirron packt meist 150 sfgt dazu, kann also net viel schaden(Grund ist vermutlich mehr infos über die formierte Flotte zu kriegen) Einzeltypen Eine weitere gute Übersicht findet sich dazu auf der Seite Flottenzusammenstellung. *SFGT (Kamikaze) **Effektiv vs Satelliten, GKS (Grosskampfschiffe), Minen **Getarnt, hat Freirunden **Todfeind: WADR, LFGT *WADR (Kamikaze) **Effektiv vs LFGT, SFGT, HFGT, PFGT, WADR **Todfeind: Viele CORV *HFGT/AFGT (Kamikaze/Angriff) **Corvetten räumen (+2RW) **in ausreichender Anzahl und LK/Aggs auch nutzbar um gesamtflotten zu killen **Todfeind: WADR (entfällt bei afgt), viel Plasma *PFGT (Kamikaze) **Sats räumen (bei APSA ineffizient +1 rw) **Flottenverbände killen (besonders mit guten genauigkeits aggs - keine mods, im moment standardtaktik) ** Dickschiffe killen (ACRS +1s!) *BTST,ALBO **Effektiv gegen SITU und SISA **nur nutzbar nach Vernichtung von Flotten und Plasma- und Protonengeschützen *ACRS **Effektiv gegen SISA, IOSA, LLSA, MMSA **nur nutzbar nach Vernichtung von Flotte und aller andern Waffen **nutzbar im Hinterhalt gegen CORV/LFGT/WADR/ABOM **Todfeinde: Protonenwaffen, schwere und Röntgenlaser, Plasma bei hoher Feindtech *ABOM **Effektiv gegen Verteidigungsanlagen ausser APSA **Getarnt, hat Freirunden **Todfeinde; Orbitalschild 5!!, viele APSA!!, HLTU, SFGT, HFGT, LFGT *DSTR (eher im Frühspielstadium) **Effektiv gegen MSTU bis IOSA, PLTU und PLSA bei höherer Tech **Todfeinde: Protonenwaffen, SITU, SISA, ACRS, viele Jäger *DNGT (eher im Frühspielstadium) **Effektiv gegen MSTU bis PLSA **Todfeinde: Protonenwaffen, SITU, SISA, viele Jäger Beispiel des Nutzens dieser Kombos =Rassenspezifische Kampfstrategien= Quipgrex * Als Quiprex hat man den Vorteil riesige Flotten auf einem Planeten besitzen zu können und Planeten billig und risikoarm beamen zu können, wodurch sich sofort eine Strategie ergibt. Beame deinen Planet in das gegnerische Systen und plätte alles durch deine schiere Masse. Nux * Als Nux kann man einen ähnliche Sache machen wie die Quiprex, nur das man die Schiffe mit Hilfe des Meditationszenters einfach immer zu dem Planeten an der Front beamt, während die eigentliche Flotte irgendwo weit weg in Sicherheit ist. * Weiterhin hat man noch die Möglichkeit für spezielle Verteidiungstaktiken, da man erstens die anfliegende Flotte sehr früh sieht und zweitens später auch noch die Zusammensetzung, so dass man eine perfekte Abwehrflotte dagegen in den Hinterhalt um seinen Plani stellen kann bzw. die Def veränderen kann. Und der Genger verliert den sicher geglaubten Angriff Diggren * Als Diggren hat man keine besonderen Kampftaktiken außer, dass man halt Festungsverteidigung hat und damit auch relativ leicht ABATs abwehren kann. Sciween * Sciween haben den Vorteil der schnellen Schiffe und können somit schnell mal zuschlagen, wenn Eile geboten ist. * Außerdem kann man mit Hilfe der Zeitmaschine Produktionspunkte in der Werft und der Waffenfabrik ansparen und damit halt eine angreifende Flotte überraschen kann. Leider sieht man aber die Flottenzusammenstellung nicht, so dass man etwas auf gut Glück bauen muss. Kee'laak * Es reicht komplett eine ABAT/WADR/AFGT-Kombo aus, aufpassen muss man nur bei Antimaterieminen, Antimateriesatellit(AMSA) und DISAs, weil diese die ABATs relativ leicht wegputzen können. (WADR muessen nur mitgenommen werden, sofern feindliche Jaeger im Spiel sind - Fuer die reine DEF-Bezwingung sind sie nicht notwendig, da seit der Aenderung der Priolisten immer zuerst auf die AFGT geschossen wird) * Die Minen kann man vorher über Nacht wegräumen, gegen AMSAs kann man gut mit Masse an ABATs vorgehen, gegen die DISAs ist ABATmasse tödlich. Vorher die DISAs mit Armageddonbomberwellen(maximale Kampfgeschwindikeit einstellen), weiterhin kann man auch sehr effektiv arkane Kamikazesonden nehmen und notfalls schwere Jäger auf Kamikaze mit maximal erhöhten Schaden und maximaler Kampfgeschwindigkeit. Dabei sind die AMSAs noch am einfachsten durch Masse(viele ABATs) zu überwältigen. Den Antimateriesatelliten kann man notfalls mit Tarnjägerkamikazeangriff wegschießen. * Weiterhin muss man immer AFGT(alternativ auch LFGT) dabei haben, weil die böse feindliche Def sonst die Flaggschiffe, Transporter und Trägerschiffe wegschießt und die gerettet werden müssen. * Weiterhin können die Kee'laak Tarnangriffe fliegen, wobei der Betroffene nicht sieht das er angegriffen wird. Leider werden die Schiffe da stark abgeschwächt (der Schaden beträgt nur noch 10% bei Cyborgtechnik Stufe 1 und steigt bis auf 30% bei Stufe 31). Gegen leichte Def ist das sehr effektiv, da man immer angreifen kann, jedoch kann man durch das lunare Observatorium nach wie vor entdeckt werden. * Bewaehrt hat sich die Kombination aus ABAT/AFGT/HBOM. Bei dieser Kombination sind die HBOM in der Regel bereits dabei die Geschuetze zu zerstoeren (Kampfgeschwindigkeit 110 zu 65 beim ABAT), bevor die ABAT in Reichweite kommen. Die AFGT werden lediglich als Schussfang mitgenommen und stehen meist noch vor den HBOM in den Priolisten. Der einzige Nachteil ergibt sich aus der Notwendigkeit, immer mit kalkulierten Verlusten in Form von Opfer-AFGT arbeiten zu muessen. Bei schwacher DEF kann man auch versuchen, nur mit der entsprechenden Anzahl von HBOM zu fliegen, da sie ja eine Panzerung haben und einiges wegstecken koennen. * Ansonsten bietet es sich auch als Kee'laak an, einige DNGT zum raiden von leicht gedefften Zielen zu benutzen. * In speziellen Situationen bietet sich die ABAT/AFGT/ALBO-Kombination an. Vorteil der ALBO ist ihre enorme Panzerung (uebertrifft sogar ACRS). Ihr Nachteil ist ihre geringe Kampfgeschwindigkeit. * In letzter Zeit wurde mehrfach eine erfolgreiche Kombination von ABAT/ACRS/ALBO beobachtet (Webster). Diese Kombination ist insofern interessant, da ACRS/ALBO aufgrund der Panzerungen eine Menge vertragen und Ionenimmun sind. Dafuer stehen die ACRS vor den ALBO auf der Prioliste der Plasmawaffen. Ich selbst habe diese Kombination noch nicht ausprobiert. Bleibt abzuwarten, ob sich damit etwas anstellen laesst, ohne zu grosse Verluste an ACRS zu haben. Anwendung sicher eher bei unterepraesentierter PlasmaDEF! =Wie besiege ich einen Kee'laak?= Generell ist es sehr schwer gegen diesen zu kämpfen, besonders wenn er gute Wüstenplaneten hat. Weiterhin kann man ihm immer nur mehr Schaden zufügen als man selber erleidet, da man mit Kamikazeangriffe kämpfen muss. Selber sollte man sich auch einen Wüstenplaneten zulegen und dann erstmal auf die Nichtwüsten gehen. Das gefährlichste sind die AFGTs die schützen die corvs und sind in der Defensive kaum zu töten, da die Def immer auf eigene Jäger schießt. Sind die Wadr entfernt kann man mit PFGT oder LFGT killen. =Wie mache ich einfach nur viel Schaden?= Der Gegner hat - damit mache ich viel kaputt- wie wehrt man es ab? * Schlachtschiffe/Abats und eine Menge Jäger im Orbit +Def -> Wadr-Kamikaze <- CORVs * Schlachtschiffe/Abats +Def -> leichte Jäger/Tarnjäger-Kamikaze <- Corvs Wadrs * Def ohne Schiffe -> Tarnjäger/Tarnbomber/Plasmajäger-Kamikaze(mehrmals in kurzer Folge) <- Wadr/Kampfschiffe * Da Flotten bei einer hohen Reparaturzeit immobil sind, kann man auch versuchen die Schiffe mit viel Schaden zu belegen, auf dass die Flotte 12-30 Tage im Hangar festhängt. Für ebensolche Unternehmungen sind WADRkamis super geeignet, man sollte auch nicht die Wirkung der Ionenkanonen von 10 ABOM unterschätzen. Vorteilhaft könnte auch sein, dass der Kontrahent alles Schiffe in einer Flotte gelagert hat, so dass durch die hohe Reparaturzeit der Jäger die unversehrten Schlachtschiffe dennoch festsitzen. =Hilfsinformationen= Flottentarnschiffe, Gildenzerstörer Diese Schiffe eignen sich vorzüglich um Rachefeldzügen aus dem Wege zu gehen. Wie zu erfahren war, eignen sich diese Schiffe mittlerweile nicht mehr nur für Kamikaze oder Hinterhalt, sondern auch für den normalen Angriff bzw. Anschleichen. Daher sollten diese Flottenmaskierer gebaut und auch verwandt werden, wenn man schlechtes Gewissen beim Überfallen hegt. Aber Vorsicht: anhand von Spionageaktivitäen lassen sich auch gewissen Koinzidenzen deuten als Zusammenhang (denn Sonden sind bekanntlich nicht getarnt, Spieler x bemerkt, dass er von Kassio gesondet worden ist, dann greift ne unbekannte Flotte x an, also liegt der Schluss nahe, dass der Kassio die Flotte ebenso geschickt hat). Die Effektivität der Tarnung wird im Punkt getarnte Flotten besprochen. Waffenprioritäten Die Prioritätenliste sagt aus auf welche Ziele die Waffen zuerst schießen, wenn verschiedene Ziele in Reichweite sind. Die Ziele mit der höchsten Priorität kommen in der Liste zuerst. Das System errechnet anhand von Basistechs, die man benötigt um die spezielle Waffe zu bauen, wieviele Schüsse man benötigt um ein Ziel zu zerstören. Diese werden auf die erste Plattform in der Prioliste, die in Reichweite ist abgegeben. Bei der Ausweichfähigkeit des Zieles fließen ebenfalls nur Basistechs in die Berechnung ein. Sollten weitere Schüsse übrig sein, so folgt die zweite Plattform usw. Die PrioListe ist bei jeder Waffenplattform als Mouseover in den Eigenschaften der Waffe ersichtlich. Zerstörungsgrad Von Verteidigungsanlagen werden unmittelbar nach einem Angriff automatisch wieder Teile der zerstörten Einheiten in Stand gesetzt. Je nach Verteidigungsart differieren die Quoten der Instandsetzung: * Planetare Einheiten: ~70% * Satelliten: ~50% * Raumminen: ~20% Eine Übersicht über die Wirksamkeit von Minenräumern gibt es hier. Kategorie:Übertragen